


Bring Me To Life

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bring Me To Life  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie has an epiphany.  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 84 @ [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

A huge sigh escaped him as he slowly turned to face me. “I am not human, Sookie. I am vampire. That is something I can not change. If you can not or will not accept that....”

I knew it as sure as I was standing here, it was the end for Bill and me. Then it hit me. If I loved him, and I did, then I had to accept all of him. 

“Bill.” His name was a whispered plea on my lips. 

Without another word, Bill pulled me into his arms and brought me to life with his kiss.


End file.
